Orange Ascots and Their Many Uses
by dracosdork
Summary: The sequal to 'A New Meaning to the word, Zoinks' Fred and Shaggy finally get to spend some 'quality' time together. Will Shaggy finally get his wish? Read to find out. Story contains M/M, Slash, Yaoi. ONESHOT. Lemon. ShaggyxFred.


**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Characters belong to Hanna-Barbera.

A/N: This is the sequel to "A New Meaning To The Word, Zoinks."

**Orange Ascots And Their Many Uses**

**Enjoy!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the gang walked into the hotel, they noticed how quaint the place was. It had a homey feeling to it. The place had pictures hanging on the walls and two couches next to a fireplace; just past the furniture was a desk with an elderly lady standing behind it. Daphne walked up to the women with the gang right behind her.

"Welcome to the Rochester Inn. My name is Gloria, how may I help you?"

"Hi. We have reservations for two of your rooms booked under Daphne Blake." The woman typed in the name and looked at her screen.

"Ah. Here it is. Rooms 221 and 222." She handed Daphne the keys. "I hope you enjoy your stay with us. Please ring the front desk if you need anything."

"Thanks for your help." They group headed towards the elevator and pushed the button for their floor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they reached their rooms, they noticed that they were right across from each other.

"Velma and I will take 221 and you two can have 222." Daphne said with a smile.

She handed Shaggy the key and unlocked her door. Scooby sat in front of room 222, waiting for someone to open it. Velma and Daphne looked at each other and nodded simultaneously.

"Uh… Scooby, I think you should sleep with Velma and me tonight." Scooby got up, reluctantly, and followed Velma into the room when she opened the door.

"Daphne, like are you sure you want Scooby in there?" Shaggy asked Daphne before she was able to close the door to the room.

"Of course. Sweet crea- Oops! I mean sweet dreams, boys." Before Fred could even think about opening his mouth, she had the door closed. Shaggy opened the door to their room and the two walked in, closing the door behind them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two boys just stood in the room, staring at the only bed that was there and then staring at each other.

"She planned this all along. She is-" Before Fred could finish his threat, he was being pushed up against the nearest wall and having his lips devoured by the brunette. Shaggy then moved from his lips to his jaw, working his way up to Fred's ear. When he reached his destination, he started to nibble on it causing Fred to moan. Shaggy stopped, but his lips were still by Fred's ear.

"Freddy, take off your clothes." Shaggy said demandingly, seductively. Fred was taken aback a little, but was too aroused to even care. He did as he was told. He started with his ascot and ended with his boxers. "Like now lay down on the bed." Yet again he obeyed.

Shaggy stood by Fred's clothes, staring at the sight before him. He noticed how turned on Fred was. He bent down to pick something up, but before Fred could see what, he noticed that he started to walk towards him. Fred stared back at him, noticing the once baggy pants on Shaggy had started to look tight on him.

Shaggy sat on the bed and leaned down to kiss Fred. Soon, the two were battling for dominance with their tongues. The kiss, while becoming very heated, was also meant to distract Fred from what Shaggy was really doing. When Shaggy pulled away, Fred tried to lean closer to him, but was pulled back. He tried to move his wrists, but wasn't able to. He looked at Shaggy.

"Shaggy? What the hell?" Fred said, his voice filled with anger and panic.

Shaggy placed his hand on Fred's stomach and rubbed it soothingly. "Shhh, Fred. I promise you'll enjoy it." He kept rubbing his hand over Fred's chest and stomach, calming him down.

Fred sighed and looked up to see exactly what was being used to keep him from moving. He noticed the item immediately. It was the same orange cloth that he always wore around his neck. He soon began cursing himself for wearing the damn thing. He felt the bed shift, and his gaze went to Shaggy, who was removing his shirt, belt, and shoes.

Shaggy got back on the bed and placed his knee in between Fred's legs, nudging them apart. Fred willingly obliged and moved them far apart enough for someone to get between them. That's exactly what Shaggy did. He then bent closer to Fred's face and kissed him. He then started to place kisses down the other's chest and abdomen, stopping at his navel. He kissed around it, and started dipping his tongue in and out of it, causing Fred to move a bit.

He then moved lower and started kissing and nibbling Fred's thighs, completely ignoring the weeping cock that was right next to his face. He lifted his head up and his gaze met Fred's. Brown meeting with blue. He looked away and focused on what he was about to do. He wrapped his hand around the base of Fred's cock and pumped it once, slowly. He then placed his mouth over the head, slowly lowered his mouth causing it to enter his mouth. Soon, Fred's member was engulfed in the hot cavern that was Shaggy's mouth.

Shaggy started to move his mouth up and down slowly, seeing how much he could get in his mouth without gagging. He then started to suck a bit faster, running his tongue up and down the length. Fred soon started moaning and writhing beneath him.

"Unn…Shaggy." Fred moaned. He went to go move his hands to fist them in Shaggy's hair, but he was soon pulled back to the bed. 'Damn scarf. I'm never-' "Oh God." He tossed his head back and forth getting so close to his climax. "Shaggy…. 'bout…to..." Before he could finish, he was shooting his load down Shaggy's throat. Shaggy lapped up every last drop of cum before releasing Fred's member.

The brown haired boy looked up at the blonde beneath him. Seeing Fred panting heavily, sweat dripping down his body, and face flushed made him want him even more. Shaggy got off the bed and started to remove the rest of his clothes. Fred stared at him through half-lidded eyes, and saw what Shaggy was wearing; he had a big smile on his face.

"What no wonder woman today?" Fred smirked at the superman boxers, the superman 'S' placed over the crotch. Shaggy turned his gaze to Fred and smiled while removing the rest of his clothing. He then walked over to his suitcase and pulled a tiny bottle out from it. He returned to the bed and settled himself back between Fred's legs. Shaggy popped open the bottle and smeared the stuff inside over his fingers and placed it on the table next to the bed. He then placed a finger at Fred's entrance and slowly pushed it in. Fred hissed at the penetration.

Shaggy moved his head to were he was face to face with Fred. Soon the two were caught up in a passionate kiss, which allowed Shaggy to enter another finger into Fred. He then started to scissor the two, trying to stretch Fred's tight muscles. He then thrusts his fingers into him, until Fred moaned into the kiss. Shaggy did it few more times, getting a few more moans from Fred.

"Shaggy…want…you…now." Shaggy stared into those stormy blue eyes, which were glazed over with lust and need.

"Like, what was that I couldn't hear you?" Shaggy smirked at the blonde beneath him and thrusts his fingers again.

"Norville, Please." Shaggy loved it when Fred used his real name, so he gave in and removed his fingers. Fred groaned at the loss. He reached for the bottle again and covered his cock with the smooth liquid. He positioned his member at Fred's entrance and pushed in slowly. Fred cried in pain when Shaggy entered him.

"Freddy try to relax." Shaggy then kissed him tenderly and waited for Fred to adjust. It took Fred a few minutes, but he was finally ready.

"Okay, you can move now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Shaggy began to thrust slowly into him. He wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting Freddy and also wanted to torture him as well. With each slow thrust, Fred would groan do to the pace Shaggy had set for them.

"Shaggy…faster." Apparently Shaggy didn't hear him because he still kept going nice and slow. "Norville, please…faster…harder." Shaggy smiled at him and pulled out before slamming into Fred, hitting his sweet spot. They went on like this, matching each other thrust for thrust. Shaggy then fastened his pace even more, trying to make Fred come first.

"Norville!" Fred cried as he reached climax for the second time that night.

"Freddy!" Shaggy lost it when he felt Fred's muscles clamp around him. He then slowed his thrusts and pulled out, collapsing on top of Fred.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two lay there, panting heavily and sticking to each other's sweaty bodies. When their breathing became even, Shaggy rolled off of Fred and untied his wrists. He then took the scarf and used it to clean themselves up. Fred took it from him and tossed the scarf onto the floor and pulled Shaggy into a tender, yet passionate kiss. Fred let go of Shaggy and then rubbed at the red marks that were left on his wrists. Hoping that they would fade overnight. The last thing he would want to face was a smug Daphne.

Shaggy nuzzled into Fred's neck, and started to yawn.

"Like, I told you you'd enjoy it." The two laughed and got cushy. They pulled the covers over them and were taken over by sleep, both falling asleep with a smile on their faces.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wakey, wakey you two. Come on time to get up."

Fred groaned as he glanced over at the clock next to the bed and saw what time it was. Shit! It was almost noon. They should have left for the road by eight.

"Shaggy wake up." Fred shook his shoulder a bit, but only got a mumbled 'no' as a response. "Please, Norville." Shaggy turned so that he was facing him and smiled lazily up at him. Fred returned the smile and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

The two got out of bed and started getting dressed. Fred decided not to wear an ascot and tossed the scarf in the garbage. He then turned and saw Shaggy still standing in his underwear, noticing that it was wonder woman.

"What happened to superman?" Fred asked.

"Like I only wear him when I need some courage." Shaggy smiled at him and the two started to laugh. They finished getting dressed and opened the door to see the girls and Scooby waiting for them. The gang entered the elevator and headed down to the lobby.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Freddy, what happened to your wrists?" Daphne asked with a smug smile on her face.

"None of your business."

"Would those marks on your wrists have something to do with your missing ascot?" She asked, still smiling. 'Damn Shaggy for tying me up last night.' Fred thought. Daphne kept pestering him even as they headed down to the lobby.

They entered the lobby, causing Daphne to stop with her questions, checked out and walked towards the door.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay. Please come again." Gloria yelled out to them as they were headed out the door. Fred and Shaggy smiled at each other as they headed out the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The End**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you want to.


End file.
